


The Jump Pad Dilemma

by Orion_Overdrive



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Overdrive/pseuds/Orion_Overdrive
Summary: Alpha can't get the hang of jump pads.





	The Jump Pad Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted to fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7235614/1/The-Jump-Pad-Dilemma)
> 
> since i lost my login over there, i might as well repost it here

" _Wheeeee_ …Oof! _Oww…_ "

Alpha Attackbunny stands up and rubs her sore backside that is aching from the fall. She turns to the rainbow-colored unicorn behind her, its head, front legs, and torso hanging out of a portal. It smiles and waves at Alpha, and babbles something in a high-pitched voice.

Alpha smiles and waves back. "Bye, Lady Rainicorn!" She grins and takes a walk around Hero Square as she breathes in a gulp of fresh air. Alpha had finally, _finally,_ graduated from the Academy at Providence, and she's just happy to get out of there alive. First, she had gotten stuck in one of those death traps Agent Six had called "obstacle courses". Then she had almost gotten lost in the Null Void – it took Providence agents several hours just to find her. And to top it all off, she had _just_ gotten in the Petting Zoo when Fusion Ben had broken free of his simulated lair.

 _I am_ so _glad that's behind me now,_ Alpha muses happily. She adjusts the blonde buns on her head and redoes her messy hair loops as her communicator goes off. She unhooks it from the anti-gravity belt around her waist and flips it open. A holographic image of Dexter appears and his voice crackles through the communicator.

" _Salutations, Alpha."_

Alpha waves nervously. "H-Hey."

Dexter glances at Alpha's blue armored suit. _"I assume you are a recent graduate…?"_

Alpha nods.

" _Very well. Seek out Blossom Utonium at the KND Treehouse. She will give you any information you might need."_ With that, the hologram fades. Alpha hooks the communicator back on her belt and starts to walk before realization stops her dead in her tracks.

_Hold on. I have no idea where the treehouse is._

She looks around and sees a kid with "KND" spray-painted on his armor. Alpha taps on his shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me?"

The kid turns to face her. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where the treehouse is?"

"Sure! Just head southwest and you'll see it. There's no way you can miss it."

"Thank you!" Alpha turns and starts her trek to the treehouse. A few minutes later, she comes to it, sitting atop a giant chunk of land anchored in place by massive chains.

She looks up in confusion. _How the heck am I supposed to get up there?_ She turns and sees a kid run toward and jump on a jump pad. The kid sails through the air and disappears over the treehouse.

Alpha cautiously makes her way to the jump pad. _Is that how?_ She climbs on top of it. _I better do some practice bounces first._

Her first bounce sends her about six inches off the ground.

Her second bounce catapults her several hundred feet in the air.

Alpha screams. _OhcrapohcrapI'mgonnadieohcrapohcrapoh – "Oof!"_

She lands with a hard _thud_ a few inches from the jump pad. She sits up and rubs her sore side.

_Okay. Let's try that again._

On Alpha's first retry, she only manages to get about a foot away from the jump pad.

By her fourth retry, she gets a good forty or fifty feet away from the jump pad – unfortunately, it was backwards towards Hero Square.

By retry number seven, she doesn't make much progress as far as getting to the treehouse, but she manages to land on her feet.

By retry number ten, Alpha is ready to find a way to make Lady Rainicorn take her back to Providence.

After another retry, Alpha finds herself at the Resurrect 'Em. She blinks dazedly as she rubs a knot forming at the back of her head.

 _Darn Fusion Spawns…_ Alpha sighs and stands up. _That's it. I'd rather face Fusion Ben again than do this. Where's Lady Rainicorn?_ She brushes herself off when she hears laughing behind her.

"Wow, Alpha. Hopeless as ever, aren't you?"

Furious, Alpha spins to face whoever is behind her. Some of her anger abates when she sees who it is.

A girl with tan skin is leaning against a bench, failing to hide her snickers. Her hair is done in the same style as Alpha's, except the hair was a strange shade of green. The girl's clothes are various shades of blue, and her elbow- and knee-pads are worn with use. Her anti-gravity belt is hanging off her hip.

Alpha pouts. "Stop laughing at me, Harmony."

Harmony tries to stop laughing, but to no avail. "S-Sorry! I just… the look on your face… _hee hee…"_ She finally quiets down, but a huge grin is still spread across her face. "So, what is it? A mission giving you trouble?"

"Ummm…" Alpha mutters, suddenly embarrassed. "Uh, look, just follow me. I'll show you."

Harmony shrugs as Alpha leads her to the treehouse and points to the troublesome jump pad. " _That's_ my problem."

Harmony looks at Alpha, then at the jump pad, then at the treehouse. Realization dawns on her features as she stifles a giggle. "So you haven't been able to – "

"…No."

Harmony fights to control her laughter. "So how'd you turn up at the…?"

"I… _uh_ … landed in the middle… of some Fusion Spawns…"

Alpha crosses her arms as Harmony doubles over in another fit of laughter. Minutes pass by before Harmony straightens up and wipes tears from her eyes."

" _Damn…hee hee…_ I needed that laugh…" Harmony catches Alpha's scowling face and sobers up almost immediately. "Alright, listen. This is going to be easy. You see that large yellow button on your belt?"

Alpha looks down and sees a large yellow rectangular button glowing on her belt. "Yeah…?"

"If you time your jump right, that button will slow down your fall so you'll be sure to land next to the treehouse. Now…" Harmony situates herself a few feet behind the jump pad. "Make sure that you, the jump pad, and the treehouse are in a straight line. You're listening?"

"Yeah!" Alpha says, watching intently.

"Okay, so you activate the button, get a running start, and _then_ jump on the jump pad. Like this!" Harmony presses the button on her belt, then sprints to the jump pad and takes a flying leap towards it. She lands and the jump pad sends her through the air. Harmony disappears over the giant chunk of land and reappears over its edge a few seconds later.

"Now you try!"

Alpha gulps and walks a few feet behind the jump pad. "So me, the jump pad, and the treehouse in a straight line… activate the button…" She presses the button on her belt and gulps. "… and then run and jump."

She takes a few steadying breaths before darting to the jump pad and leaping on it. The resulting bounce sent her soaring towards the treehouse.

Alpha screams, this time in glee. _"I did iiiiiiiiit!"_

Harmony laughs. "Told you it was easy! You can deactivate that button now… Alpha, you should really turn off that button now… _Alpha! Turn it off!_ You're about to hit the –"

 _Thwack!_ "Oww!"

"…tree."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [knight-clover](https://knight-clover.tumblr.com) @ tumblr!


End file.
